Sunrise Win for You
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Awalku. Langkahku. Tujuanku. Puncak. Egoku. Keyakinanku. Kenyataan. Jatuh. Konsekuesi. Matahari. Kemenangan. Untukmu.../FIC OR EYESHIELD 21 AWARD: HAPPILY EVER AFTER/MarcoHimuro/


**E**yeshield **2**1 © **R**iichirou **I**nagaki **a**nd **Y**usuke **M**urata

**S**unrise **W**in **f**or **Y**ou © **M**e **X**D

**-**Sya la la… la la~**-**

FOR EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION INDONESIA AWARDS: HAPPILY EVER AFTER

Warning: OOC Marco-POV-Maybe, gaje, abal, maafkan ketidak-wajaran disini T.T

**D**l? **D**r! Semoga memenuhi syarat~

* * *

Awalku. Langkahku. Tujuanku. Mulai. Menapaki. Melihatmu. Kesempatan. Perasaanku. Didekatmu.  
Kusapa. Tersenyum. Menanggapi. Mendekatiku. Harga. Buktikan. Bersamamu.  
Impianku. Impianmu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maria lulus.

Aku tidak lulus.

Tentu saja, aku lulusnya kan dua tahun lagi.

Bersama rekan tim yang lainnya, yang pernah meminjam potensinya untuk menjadi manajer Hakushu Dinosaurs, kami menyertai kelulusannya bersama kak Tengu dan kak Saburo. Tiga orang itu akan memulai hidupnya di masa pra-dewasa. Yaitu masa kuliah dan merintis karir, bagi yang ingin langsung kerja, menurutku. Kami melepasnya perlahan, karena kami tidak mau kehilangan mereka secara cepat.

Yang paling tidak ingin kulepaskan cepat-cepat adalah Maria, alias kak Maruko Himuro. Aku memanggilnya begitu, sekedar panggilan spesial. Aah… Entahlah apakah dia menganggapnya spesial atau tidak. Karena ia menganggapnya biasa atau gombal. Menurutku.

Kembali teringat, saat aku memulai awalku dengan melangkah di lapangan SMU Hakushu ini. Oke, lapangannya sama di masa SMP karena Hakushu itu sekolah eskalator sampai universitas. Sekolah yang menomor-satukan jurusan Palaentologi. Aku hanya masuk karena dekat dari rumah, mungkin. Atau ini sekolah pilihan orang tuaku. Dimana saja aku bisa bersekolah. Otakku yang lumayan encer bisa menjadi modal utamanya.

_American Football_, itulah eskul yang kupilih. Meski permainanku kurang bagus karena tidak adanya bakat, tapi mereka mengakui kemampuanku karena aku terus berlatih, mengulang tekhnik-tekhnik dasar, serta mencoba membuat metodeku sendiri sehingga aku dipercaya sebagai kapten klub ketika saat aku kelas 1 SMU. Meski sangat merepotkan. Dan kapten biasanya dekat atau bersama dengan manajernya. Itu wajar, karena mereka adalah otak kiri tim.

Dan aku bersama dengan Maria. Sebagai sebuah kebersamaan yang wajar. Tak ada yang membicarakan kami macam-macam, karena kapten dan manajer saling membutuhkan. Tapi entah kenapa aku sedikit nakal dengan cara menggodanya sedikit. Dia hanya menanggapi seperlunya. Bahkan tidak ditanggapi sama sekali. Aku hanya iseng saat itu. Tanpa kusadari kalau aku tidak menggodanya sehari saja, ada yang kurang.

Aku akhirnya tahu kenapa ia menjadi manajer selama ini. Kenapa ia tidak mengikuti eskul lain. Eskul yang menurutku tidak serepot ini, menurutku. Menjadi manajer klub yang didominasi laki-laki biasanya dianggap umum oleh perempuan sebagai hal yang risih dan merepotkan. Bisa saja kan ia mengikuti eskul bahasa Inggris mungkin? Atau klub yang mendukung kepintarannya. Tapi kenapa ia memilih menjadi manajer klub _American Football_? Kutanyakan pada Maria saat itu, saat ia sedang melipat baju-baju seragam olahraga kami yang akan dicuci dengan aroma yang macam-macam.

Ia menjawabnya. Dan aku baru tahu karena Maria dulu menyukai seorang atlet klub ini. Oke,saat kusinggung nama-nama anggota seumurannya ia langsung menyangkal, bahwa orang itu sudah pindah sekolah dan seketika hubungannya berakhir. Dan ia terus melanjutkan pekerjannya sebagai manajer klub karena ia ingin mencoba berjuang memenangkan pertandingan meskipun duduk di belakang layar. Itu semua berasal dari orang itu, orang yang dulu disukai Maria. Yang sudah menginspirasinya untuk berjuang sampai akhir meskipun sebagai manajer. Dan saat kutanyakan ia seperti apa dan bagaimana, ia malah menjawab ia naif dan lancang sepertiku. Serasa déjà vu saja.

Lama-lama aku menyukainya. Menyukai Maria.

Kenapa?

Pertama, apa yang menarik dari Maria? Secara fisik, ia menarik. Cantik, matanya sesuai dengan sifatnya, serta potongan rambut yang menurutku itu pas meskipun secara umun potongan rambut itu, untuk laki-laki. Tapi ia tetap menawan. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya begitu.

Secara kepribadian? Itulah masalahnya. Ia orangnya sulit didekati. Bahkan kakak senior setahun yang lalu malah diacuhkan olehnya. Secara, ia punya prinsip. Dewasa, bertutur kata yang sopan, dan sigap. Pintar? Yeah. Secara, ia adalah ratu tegas yang mempunyai suatu aura sehingga semua orang bisa takluk kepada perintahnya. Aku menyukainya karena mungkin salah satu faktor dari yang diatas, sangat.

Ia dewasa, menawan, dan usianya dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Suatu hal yang wajar bagi laki-laki untuk memilih pasangan hidup yang bersikap dan berpikir dewasa. Meskipun pasangan hidup itu usianya terpaut jauh darimu. Tak masalah bagimu kalau kau mempunyai harga yang cukup untuk menawarnya. Para wanita dijamin tidak akan meremehkan kualitas lelaki yang sudah terbukti meskipun ia usianya jauh lebih muda darinya.

Dan aku salah satu yang beruntung. Maria menerimaku. Yaa, meski hubungan kami tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pacar yang sangat erat dan bisa digambarkan dengan puisi-puisi gombal. Menurut kami, cinta bukanlah suatu hubungan yang harus diikrarkan di depan banyak orang dengan mengatakan, 'Aku Cinta Kamu' dan memulai hubungan dengan yang namanya PACARAN. Menurut kami, cinta itu adalah komunikasi hati yang dihubungkan dengan suatu ikatan tertentu. Sehingga kami bisa memahami satu sama lain tanpa harus mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dan kami sama-sama berkomunikasi, memahami satu sama lain, tanpa melewati batas.

Dan puncaknya adalah saat aku akan memulai karirku sebagai kapten di masa SMU. Dengan banyak tanggung jawab yang jelas beda di masa SMP. Pertama, kami memulai pertandingan daerah dan dalam sekejap kami memenangkan turnamen itu dan berhak menjadi peserta di turnamen Kanto. Tapi aku sedikit takut jika bertemu tim-tim kuat seperti Ojou dan Shinryuji. Karena sangat merepotkan untuk memperoleh kemenangan, menurutku. Selain itu ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menang, untuk memperlihatkan matahari pagi kemenangan padanya, kepada Maria…

* * *

Berjalan. Salju. Kehangatan. Berdua. Percakapan. Puncak. Egoku. Perkataanku. Keyakinanku.  
Jalanku. Angin. Kegelapan. Menunggu. Kesempatannya. Harapannya. Harapanku.  
Kenyataan. Jatuh…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca itu… Aku masih bisa merasakannya. Pemandangan itu, aroma itu, masih kurasakan diantara kedua telapak tanganku yang dingin akibat suhu udara yang dingin itu. Berjalan bersamanya, bersama Maria. Sambil mencoba mengeluarkan keberanianku mengatakan hal-hal yang –mungkin- menurutnya remeh. Kukatakan saat itu, jika aku berada di puncak, satu-satunya hal yang terpenting adalah Maria, menurutku. Saat itu aku belum memberikan panggilan spesial untuknya sehingga aku memanggilnya demikian. Ia hanya menanggapi keberanianku untuk mengatakan itu saja. Dasar.

Dan mulailah janjiku dengan penuh optimis padanya, bahwa aku akan memperlihatkan matahari kemenangan pada Maria. Dengan cara memenangkan _Christmas Bowl_ yang akan segera dimulai. Setelah itu, Maria akan lulus dengan tenang dan mengingat sejumlah kenangan yang akan terus diingatnya. Selain itu, semenjak ia menjadi manajer, belum pernah tim memenangkan _Christmas Bowl_. Bisa jadi, itu adalah impiannya. Dan itu adalah impianku juga.

Angin menderu-deru, berusaha menerobos pertahanan kami yang berupa baju hangat yang tebalnya mungkin tak seberapa. Aku melihat Maria menangkupkan tangannya, merasakan salju meleleh di telapak tangannya yang hangat, menurutku. Karena aku belum pernah menggenggamnya. Dan saat itu ia tidak menanggapi janjiku tadi, hanya mengatakan bahwa jangan pernah kehilangan semangat untuk itu, dan tak peduli apa yang akan dihadapi di masa depan. Kurasa itu adalah saran untukku, untuk mewujudkan matahari itu. Itu berarti, Maria berharap padaku. Ya.

Saat manusia mulai bermimpi, kenyataan mulai meruntuhkannya. Saat aku ingin memenangkan _Christmas Bowl_, kenyataan itu makin mengekangku. Awal dari segalanya, puncak dari segalanya. Teikoku Gakuen mulai menerorku dalam alam mimpiku. Tersadar bahwa hanya katak dalam tempurung, berdiri dalam jurang keputusasaan, di hadapan barat.

Saat itu aku mulai berpikir, betapa naifnya aku menunjukkan matahari pagi kemenangan pada Maria. Itu ditambah dengan kabar bahwa Teikoku akan merekrut ace dari sekolah lain dengan sangat agresif. Serta pemain-pemain kuat akan segera bergabung di Teikoku Gakuen. Menurutku mereka adalah _All Star Team_. Ya.

Aku merasa bodoh, idiot. Apanya menunjukkan matahari kemenangan pada Maria? Seperti memimpikan akan pergi ke dunia dongeng. Tidak ada kesempatan menang, untuk katak Kanto sepertiku. Meskipun berlatih sampai berdarah-darah. Tidak akan bisa. Untuk orang Kanto biasa seperti aku dan yang lainnya. Jadi pesimis, dan kenyataan hanya mendominasi Kanto. Pemimpi, mengkhayal bahwa akan menang dari jawara Kansai itu. Levelnya amat-sangat-jauh dari Kanto. Bahkan Shiryuji hanya menjadi langganan _Runner up_ Christmas Bowl saja.

Tapi… Aku tidak akan memilih dua pilihan itu! Kubuat jadi kenyataan! Aku akan mengalahkan mereka dan jadi juara! Tidak peduli jalan apa yang mesti kutempuh! Meski itu berdarah-darah! Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak akan menyerah! Dan aku butuh kekuatan… Kekuatan penghancur!

Ya, dan kesempatan itu datang. Kutawarkan pada Gaou untuk mencoba kekuatan puncak. Untuk melihat seberapa kekuatan Teikoku, tak peduli menghancurkan berapa pemain lain! Tidak masalah!

Dan aku menyadari, ada konsekuesi dari jalan ini. harga yang mesti aku bayar. Sebagai seorang lelaki yang memuaskan hasrat akan meraih puncak, aku harus berani membayarnya. Yaitu…

"_Jadi ini jalan kemenangan… Yang kau pilih_?"

"_Ya… Benar…_"

Jalan komunikasi hati dengan Maria… Ya, aku harus menyerahkannya.

* * *

Mulai. Ambisiku. Jalanku. Kekuatan. Hancurkan. Pilihan. Hasrat. Puncak. Berdarah.  
Dibenci. Tersakiti. Dingin. Konsekuesi. Berusaha. Menerobos. Kemenangan.  
Menyerahkan. Semuanya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya. Aku serahkan segalanya, aku kehilangan segalanya.

Demi memenangkan segalanya, aku justru mengalami kekalahan.

Kekalahan segalanya, kekalahan di pertandingan, kekalahan di jalan yang aku tempuh, kekalahan untuk mendapatkan jalan komunikasi hatinya, jalan komunikasi Maria, setelah aku meraih puncak. Menurutku.

Aku benar-benar mengalami kekalahan mutlak. Tak ada yang aku punya saat itu, untuk membayar sebuah kemenangan sedikit saja. Setidaknya, kemenangan di hati Maria. Namun itu tidak mungkin.

Hanya merenung, memikirkan ada mesin waktu yang akan membawaku ke waktu itu. Tapi itu hanya khayalan kosong. Sudah berakhir. Janjiku pada waktu itu hanyalah sebuah janji kosong yang akan menggaung di kepalanya. Aku berdosa bukan hanya memberikan janji palsu, tapi juga melepaskan ikatan yang dulu kami jalin bersama. Dan terputus oleh ambisiku itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan? Aku berusaha mencari jawabannya pada diriku sendiri. Namun yang didapat hanyalah banyaknya bayang-bayang akan konsekuesi yang aku harus bayar. Apakah yang kulakukan selama ini benar? Apakah yang kulakukan selama ini sejalan dengan hati nuraniku ini? Apakah ini akan sepadan dengan yang aku terima? Entahlah, menurutku.

Dan dia datang mendatangiku. Dia mendekatiku meskipun aku sudah memohon pada dirinya untuk tidak mendekat. Ia mengabaikan permintaanku dengan tenang. Ya, begitulah dia. Punya prinsip, tidak akan runtuh oleh apa pun.

Kamu hanya ingin menang… Kau atlet American Football sejati… betapa baiknya kau mengatakan itu. Padahal aku sudah menyakitimu secara tidak langsung dan kau sangat membenciku karena jalan yang telah aku pilih. Wanita sulit dimengerti. Hatinya lebih dalam dari palung terdalam di dasar laut. Mencoba menelusurinya, tidak akan tergapai. Aku seperti menelusurinya. Menurutku.

Dia ternyata tak sepenuhnya membenci caraku. Kalau iya, dia sudah berhenti jadi manajer sejak lama. Aaah, makin sulit dimengerti. Aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku bodoh kalau menyangkut masalah seperti itu. Apakah komunikasi kita belum dalam sedalam rahasiamu itu? Aku jadi malu sendiri. Harga diriku ternyata masih belum cukup untuk menawarmu sebagai pendamping hidupku. Benar kata dirimu, aku terlalu naïf.

Dan kembali ke waktu ini, waktu kelulusanmu. Sekarang kau bisa meletakkan baju SMU-mu di lemari. Aku hanya bisa mengejar dan menunggu bisa hadir di duniamu. Mencoba kembali ke masa itu, masa dimana kita berkomunikasi dengan hati yang hanya berbicara. Aku tersenyum getir, menantikan kamu yang mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Dengan gulungan kelulusan ditangan dengan nilai memuaskan. Kau menunjukkan senyumanmu yang terakhir, senyuman yang aku lihat, hanya di lapangan SMU Hakushu ini.

"Selamat Maria. Kau lulus."

"Terima kasih."

"Rencananya mau ke universitas apa Maria? Apa langsung eskalator ke universitas Hakushu?"

"Aku bisa mati kebosanan kalau di Hakushu selamanya. Aku akan melanjutkan ke jenjang universitas hukum. Rencananya aku akan menjadi pengacara. Doakan ya."

"Ya."

Bunga sakura mengelilingi kami berdua. Membuat kami melupakan hal sekitar. Aku sudah kelas dua. Maria akan memulai masanya di perkuliahan dengan mimpinya yang baru. Aku berharap agar Maria memilih jalannya yang tepat. Jangan sepertiku yang memilih jalan yang penuh resiko dan sejumlah konsekuesi yang harus dibayar untuk melewati jalan itu. Kembali aku tersenyum, tidak seperti senyuman getir tadi.

"Berusaha ya di _Christmas Bowl_ tahun ini dan menangkan. Aku akan menontonmu di bangku penonton. Dengan membawa kebanggaan sebagai alumni Hakushu yang pernah memenangkan _Christmas Bowl_."

"Ya, terima kasih Maria. Aku akan berusaha bersama Gaou dan yang lainnya nanti. Berjuanglah untuk impianmu menjadi pengacara."

"Tidak ada nanti. Yang ada sekarang."

"Ah, iya. Benar. Menurutku. Sekarang _deh_."

Dan kami berdua sama-sama tersenyum, kembali menjalin komunikasi hati kami berdua. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu, seperti apa kami bisa melakukannya. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa lagi, aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi. Aku akan bertemu dengannya, di lapangan _American Football_. Kembali berjalan bersamanya seperti saat-saat dulu. Mengingat betapa beratnya kami saat itu. Memori pada saat hati kami tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali. Dan aku, untuk selamanya akan tetap mencintainya. Dan menjadikannya orang terpenting pada saat suatu hari aku akan berada di puncak.

Dan jalan komunikasi hati ini akan terus terbuka Maria, tidak akan aku tukarkan pada apa pun lagi. Setidaknya, itu yang bisa aku janjikan. Dan itu akan menjadi awal dari akhir bahagia kita, Maria…

* * *

Harapanku. Terbuka. Komunikasi. Bahagia. Cahaya. Masa depan. Matahari. Menerangi. Kegelapan.  
Impian. Cita-cita. Kebanggaan. Bertemu. Cinta. Misteri. Mimpi.  
Keyakinan. Percaya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End

* * *

**

**Author Desk**: Ya… Beginilah fic buat Festinya ._. Kayaknya enggak ada hubungannya sama hepi ending deh T.T kalau ada pasti seiprit #headbang.

Setting fic ini pasti tahu kaaan? =D Komik Es21 vol 30 ampe 31 yang hints-nya cuman segitu ==" Pada awalnya siy gak yakin bisa nulis Canon sepenuhnya karena biasanya setengah Canon [-( tapi bisa juga yaa =)) #bah. Fic ini ketahan setelah beberapa hari setelah selesenya ini fic LOL

Oy, kok pesertanya makin dikit sih sejak bulan kemarin? :| Enggak ada saia ya? #ditimpuk. Ayo dong rame'in. setidaknya bulan besok deh. Saia juga akan berusaha kok #apaiya? Jumlah anggotanya ratusan loh. Tapi yang ikut iprit banget =,=" pada gak optimis ya pengen menang? Waduh, jangan gitu dong. Padahal sepi-sepi begini berpotensi menang #gagnyambung.

Review O.o


End file.
